


Ciemność na dnie oceanu

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Tajemnicza wyspa [3]
Category: Vingt mille lieues sous les mers | Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea - Jules Verne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: Samotność jest uparta i czepia się go jak koral skały na morskim dnie. Gdy jest wśród kompanów, ona po prostu mu towarzyszy, obecna gdzieś na granicy zmysłów. Ale kiedy zostaje sam, pustka się zagęszcza, a nieobecność narasta, aż w końcu jest tak silna, że staje się obecnością. Czasem widuje ją w snach, tych, z których wolałby się nie budzić, i tych, z których budzi się zlany zimnym potem.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dark Waters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670775) by [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean). 



Jak w transie idzie naprzód i wstępuje w fale. Pozwala, by morze obmyło brud z jego twarzy i zaschniętą krew z dłoni i stóp. Słona woda piecze, ale ten ból przynosi ukojenie, jakiego nic dotąd mu nie dało; jest prawie jak pieszczota.

 _Nareszcie wróciłeś_ , szumi mu w głowie echo morza. _Długo kazałeś mi czekać. Skąd ta zmiana, mój książę? Dlaczego teraz? Nie powiesz mi?_

Nie odpowiada. Jeśli to tylko iluzja, dlaczego miałby z nią rozmawiać? A jeśli to głos w jego głowie, powinien wiedzieć, że przyszedł, bo nie miał dokąd wracać.

* * *

 

 _Witaj w domu_ , szepczą fale, gdy wchodzi na pokład swojego okrętu, gotów na zawsze zniknąć w głębi oceanów.

\- Nie mam domu – odpowiada ledwo słyszalnym szeptem.

Woda lśni w słońcu, jakby się z niego śmiała.

 _Ja będę twoim domem._ Te słowa brzmią zarówno jak groźba, jak i obietnica.

Powitałby jedno i drugie z otwartymi ramionami.

* * *

 

Samotność jest uparta i czepia się go jak koral skały na morskim dnie. Gdy jest wśród kompanów, ona po prostu mu towarzyszy, obecna gdzieś na granicy zmysłów, jak monotonny dźwięk fal uderzających o kadłub okrętu, kiedy wynurzają się, by zaczerpnąć powietrza.

Ale kiedy zostaje sam, robi się głośniejsza, jak muzyczny akord. Pustka się zagęszcza, a nieobecność narasta, aż w końcu jest tak silna, że staje się obecnością. Czasem widuje ją w snach, tych, z których wolałby się nie budzić, i tych, z których budzi się zlany zimnym potem. Czasem widuje ją także na jawie, kiedy balansuje na cienkiej granicy świadomości i snu.

Nigdy nie widział jej twarzy, a jej postać jest jak woda, płynna, w ciągłym ruchu, lśni, błyszczy; nie da się jej rozpoznać. Ledwie widoczna, przejrzysta, kiedy pada na nią światło; ciemna jak głębia oceanu, gdy kryje się w cieniu. Sztorm i cisza przed burzą. Zmienna i stała; zawsze jest jak morze.

Jej smukłe dłonie też są jak woda, podobnie miękkie, a jej głos przypomina szum fal. Gdy pochyla się nad nim, jej włosy opadają mu na ramiona jak dwa wodospady.

\- Jakże piękną muzykę mi grasz – szepcze do niego łagodnym głosem, w którym słychać jednak pomruk burzy.

\- Już nic więcej mi nie zostało – odpowiada jej, spokojnie jak zawsze.

Powinna już znać odpowiedź na pamięć, powinna ją wyczuć.

\- Czym? Przecież nie mam serca – mruczy, przytulając policzek do jego twarzy; jej skóra jest jednocześnie zimna i ciepła, jak dwa przeciwstawne morskie prądy. – Zostały tylko okruchy szkła.

I dlatego to tak boli. Sam dobrze o tym wie.

\- Czym jesteś? – Pytanie jej o to nie ma sensu; jego logiczna część, ten wewnętrzny naukowiec, ma tę świadomość.

\- Czym mnie stworzyłeś – odpowiada, a jej palce przepływają po jego dłoni jak strumień. – Niczym mniej. – Przesuwa ręce po klawiszach, jakby grała jakąś nieistniejącą melodię; nie ma materialnej postaci, więc nawet nie może dotknąć organów, ale on i tak słyszy w myślach jej muzykę.

Ostatnia nuta długo dźwięczy w powietrzu. Ale może czymś więcej, śpiewa. Może czymś więcej.

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz? – Odwraca się, już prawie, ale w ostatniej chwili nieruchomieje.

Nigdy dotąd nie widział jej twarzy; ona zawsze zakrywa oblicze włosami albo po prostu pojawia się za nim czy gdzieś obok, pozostając na obrzeżu pola widzenia. I chyba wolałby jej nie zobaczyć.

Kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu, delikatną, ale silną jak morski prąd, a z prądem nie da się wygrać. Naciska coraz mocniej, póki wreszcie on nie odwraca się i nie spogląda jej w twarz. Po raz pierwszy patrzy jej w oczy. Gdy się porusza, jej oczy lśnią jak morze w blasku słońca, zielone, błękitne, świetliste. Ale gdy stoi bez ruchu, ma oczy prawie czarne, jak on. Ciemność na dnie oceanu.

\- Już oddałeś mi wszystko – szepcze i pochyla się, a jemu zaczyna brakować tchu.

Cała reszta – umysł, serce, dusza – już należy do niej. Oddał jej wszystko z własnej woli. A teraz już za późno, by cokolwiek odzyskać. Zresztą nie jest pewien, czy chciałby, nawet gdyby mógł.


End file.
